My Tweet
by Qamara-chan Hyuuga
Summary: Karena kecerobohannya dalam masalah tweet, Sakura harus menanggung malu saat teman-temannya menertawainya di sepanjang koridor. /"Sakura-chan, puisimu cukup bagus."/"Kau yakin tak apa jika mendapat nilai 5, Sakura?" "Hey, kau romantis juga."/ Tapi Sakura berani bertaruh bahwa tweetnya itu tak sepenuhnya memalukan, tweet itu juga bisa dibilang sebagai penyelamat untuknya.


**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Tweet © Qamara-chan Hyuuga**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort & Humor**

**WARNING: Typo(s), AU, OOC, Alur berantakan, EYD amburadul.**

**Don't like don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura POV**

Namaku Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Saat ini aku sedang menyalakan laptopku untuk memulai kebiasaanku, bermain _twitter_. Kalian mungkin heran kenapa saat jaman sudah beralih ke _Instagram, Keek, Sound Cloud, Skype_, _Path_, ataupun yang lainnya aku masih saja sibuk berkutat dengan _twitter _yang bisa dibilang cukup kuno. Salah satu alasanku masih tetap memainkan _twitter_ yakni karena aku sendiri sudah terlalu sayang dengan jejaring sosial yang satu ini. Selain itu, kekasihku yang amat ku cintai ini juga tak punya akun jejaring sosial lain selain _twitter_. Jadi, percuma saja jika aku punya seribu akun selain _twitter_, aku tetap tidak bisa memamerkannya di dunia maya. Bukan hanya itu, di sekolahku _twitter_ memang sedang banyak diminati, jadi tak ada salahnya jika aku ikut meramaikan jejaring sosial ini. Lagipula, percaya tak percaya, aku bisa saja menghemat pulsaku. Kadang aku lebih memilih mengirim _direct message_ atau _mention _daripada sms.

Setelah beberapa detik mengetik, akhirnya aku sudah berhasil login ke _twitter_. Seperti biasa, _timeline_ku cukup ramai. Banyak _tweet-tweet_ dari temanku di Konoha High School. Ada yang berupa curhatan, keluhan, kejadian yang dialami hari ini, juga tak jarang aku menemukan pasangan yang saling _mention_. Ayolah, aku sedang bertengkar dengan Sasuke.

_ YamanakaIno: ShimuraSai Sai-kun, kenapa kau tak menjemputku? Aku harus jalan kaki karena ini!_

_ UzumakiNaruto: I miss you!_

_ UzumakiNaruto: InuzukaKiba Hey Kiba, sudah kau kerjakan tugas dari Kakashi-sensei? _

_ HyuugaHinata: Aku cinta tapi dia enggak peka._

_ NaraShikamaru: Ngantuk! Tidur._

_ InuzukaKiba: Bukan aku yang PHP, cuma kamu aja yang terlalu banyak berharap._

_ KaguyaKimimaro: Satu kata, menyebalkan._

Hanya dengan membaca 7 _tweet _dari temanku saja sudah mampu membuatku tertawa geli, mereka memang lucu. Apalagi Hinata, yang dia maksud pasti Naruto. Dan Ino pasti sedang meratapi kuku kakinya yang lecet karena harus jalan kaki.

Setelah membaca _tweet-tweet _yang bertebaran di _timeline_, kemudian aku pun berinisiatif untuk menyapa _followers_ku yang bisa dibilang cukup banyak, 374. Setidaknya sudah bertambah 3 _followers_ dari hari kemarin.

Usai menyapa, aku pun membuka _interactions_ karena aku sendiri juga penasaran dengan siapa yang mengikuti aku.

_Akasuna Sasori, Rock Lee, and Konan followed you_

Dan di bawahnya lagi juga ada _mention_,

_ AkasunaSasori: HarunoSakura followback :)_

Dan di bawah itu hanya _mention_ yang kemarin. Aku pun mengikuti tiga akun yang sudah mengikutiku terlebih dulu walaupun dua darinya tidak meminta untuk diikuti. Tapi sudahlah, lagipula aku juga mengenal mereka.

Selesai berkutat sebentar dengan _interactions_, kemudian aku mulai membuka _timeline_ Sasuke. Ternyata, dia belum _online_ sehari ini. Terlihat dari _tweet_nya yang terakhir di _post_ 18 jam yang lalu. Kami-_sama_, aku hanya berharap semoga ia baik-baik saja.

Memang, hubunganku dengannya sedang tidak baik. Ini salahku, aku tahu. Jauh hari aku sudah mengetahui sifatnya yang protektif. Dia tak suka melihatku dekat dengan lelaki lain selain dirinya. Bahkan Sasuke bisa saja mendaratkan pukulan telak pada wajah Naruto jika bocah rubah itu masih saja memanggilku dengan _suffix –chan_. Aku tak pernah keberatan dengan sifat Sasuke yang egois itu, aku justru senang dengan perhatiannya untukku.

Dan dalam insiden ini, aku sendiri merasa patut disalahkan. Aku sudah tahu sifat Sasuke tapi aku kadang masih suka seenaknya dengan lelaki. Dan kemarin siang tepatnya di perpustakaan, aku membaca buku bersama Deidara. Bukan hanya sekedar membaca buku, aku juga tertawa riang dibuatnya. Lebih tepatnya, aku tertawa lebih riang bersama Deidara ketimbang Sasuke. Yah, kalian pasti tahulah. Sasuke sendiri tak pernah bisa membuatku tertawa. Aku yakin itulah salah satu alasan kenapa Sasuke mendiamkanku, mengacuhkanku.

Entah karena aku kepikiran Sasuke atau karena aku melamun. Tiba-tiba saja aku menulis _tweet_, dan secara tidak sengaja aku menekan _tweet_. Detik berikutnya, _tweet _itu sudah muncul di _timeline_. Aku membacanya, seketika aku terlonjak kaget. Oh tidak, ini benar-benar gila. Bagaimana bisa aku mengetik _tweet_ ini. _Tweet_ ini bisa membunuhku kapan saja.

Dengan perasaan gusar, aku menekan _delete_ pada _tweet _yang baru saja muncul itu. Tentu saja aku resah, modem yang aku pakai ini selalu bermasalah. Jaringannya _putus-nyambung_, tak jarang sinyalnya hilang begitu saja.

Aku masih sibuk dengan laptop ini, setidaknya sampai aku mendengar suara Ibu yang menginterupsi kegiatanku.

"Sakura-_chan_… cepat turun. Makan malam sudah siap, jangan buat kakekmu menunggu."

Perkataan Ibu barusan benar juga, hari ini kakekku berkunjung. Aku tak mau kakek menungguku di meja makan hanya karena ia ingin makan bersama cucu tersayangnya. Baiklah, aku akan turun setelah _tweet_ gila buatanku ini sudah ku hapus.

Berkali-kali aku memencet 'delete', aku melakukan itu agar server bisa lebih cepat merespon keinginanku ini.

PRANG!

Ku dengar suara pecahan gelas atau piring yang tiba-tiba. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, aku keluar dari kamar dan ku turuni tangga ini, bermaksud mendatangi lokasi suara pecahan tadi.

"Ka-kakek," panggilku khawatir melihat kakek yang terkapar di lantai dengan tidak elitnya. Aku menghampiri kakek dengan air mata yang siap menetes kapan saja.

"Kaa-_san_, kakek pingsan." teriakku sebisanya agar Ibu yang masih berkutat di dapur bisa mendengar suaraku.

Setelah mendengar teriakanku, Ibu segera datang menghampiri kami. Kakek kemudian di bawa ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Kini, dengan perasaan yang campur aduk aku duduk di ruang tunggu bersama Ayah dan Ibu. Kakek Jiraiya sedang ditangani Dokter Tsunade di ruang UDG. Sudah cukup lama aku dan keluargaku menunggu di sini, semua sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti kami semua, setidaknya sampai ponselku berbunyi seakan ingin memecah keheningan…

Drtt drtt drtt

"Ada apa, Ino?" tanyaku sekenanya, aku merasa tak perlu berbasa-basi di situasi seperti ini.

"Hey, kau ini kenapa, Jidat? Aku bahkan tak mendengar kata sapaan apapun." jawab suara dari seberang sana. Aku menggembungkan pipiku.

"Baiklah, hai. Cepatlah, aku tak punya banyak waktu. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanyaku tak sabaran.

**End of Sakura POV**

"Aku tak tahu petir macam apa yang menyambarmu,"

"Tuan Jiraiya sudah bisa ditengok." ucap Tsunade keluar dari ruang UDG. Saat itu juga Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki segera beranjak dari duduknya.

"tapi yang jelas aku hanya-"

Tutt tutt tutt

Dengan asal Sakura memutus sambungan teleponnya dengan Ino, dia sangat tak sabar bisa melihat keadaan kakeknya.

'Dasar jidat lebar, padahal aku ingin memberitahunya tentang _tweet _konyolnya. Tapi dia malah seenak jidat memutus sambungan telepon. Huh…' umpat Ino.

.

Matahari terbit dari ufuk timur. Awan mulai berarak mengisi kekosongan angkasa. Kicauan burung turut menemani pagi yang indah ini. Sakura membuka matanya, iris _emerald_ teduhnya keluar dari persembunyian. Dia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali untuk menyesuaikan cahaya menyilaukan yang masuk ke pengelihatannya.

"Nona Muda Haruno, Nyonya Haruno menyuruh anda segera turun untuk sarapan pagi." titah Ayame selaku pembantu keluarga Haruno seraya membuka tirai jendela kamar Sakura.

"Hm, baiklah." jawab Sakura malas-malasan sambil menguap.

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaan kakek?" tanya Sakura setelah melihat kakek tersayangnya sudah selesai menyantap sarapan.

"Kakek baik-baik saja, Sakura-_chan_. Hanya kemarin kakek sakit kepala, tapi sekarang sudah lebih membaik." jelas Jiraiya sembari tersenyum tipis.

Dengan terpaksa Sakura melemparkan senyum tipis kepada kakeknya, bermaksud membalas. Namun tak bisa dipungkiri masih ada sebesit rasa bersalah yang hinggap di hatinya.

"Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan. Lebih baik Sakura berangkat sekolah."

"Baiklah, aku berangkat dulu ya," pamit Sakura tak lupa bersalaman dengan Ayah, Ibu, dan Kakeknya.

.

Dengan perasaan hati yang jauh lebih tenang, mengingat keadaan kakeknya yang bisa dibilang cukup stabil, Sakura turun dari mobil yang mengantarnya. Kemudian dia berjalan menyusuri koridor utama untuk sampai di kelasnya.

Semuanya biasa saja, hanya Sakura merasa sebagian orang terlihat tertawa geli seakan mendapat lelucon atau guyonan baru.

"Sakura-_chan_, puisimu cukup bagus."

"Kau yakin tak apa jika mendapat nilai 5, Sakura?"

"Hey, kau romantis juga."

"Apa benar kau yang bernama Haruno Sakura?"

"Memang ada apa dengan hubunganmu dan Sasuke?"

"Wow, lihat ada apa itu di wajahmu. 27 jerawat! Haha"

"Haruno-_san_, memang kau pernah tersesat di labirin?"

Demi apapun Sakura mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka. Perlahan keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari pelipisnya. 'Oh tidak! Sudah ku duga ini akan terjadi. Mereka menertawaiku, bukan tertawa bersamaku.' pikir Sakura.

Sepanjang langkah kakinya di koridor, banyak siswa maupun siswi yang mengatainya, menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh, dan tak jarang yang dengan segala kefrontalannya tertawa kecil sambil menatap Sakura dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Sedangkan Sakura sendiri hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya.

Dia semakin mempercepat langkahnya dan sampailah dia di kelas.

"Ino, ini sangat buruk. Aku sudah menghapus _tweet_ itu, tapi bagaimana bisa?" keluh Sakura pada Ino yang saat ini sudah menopang dagu.

"Apa kau tak tahu, aplikasi _twitter _yang kau gunakan itu sedang eror. Dan mungkin keberuntungan sedang tak berpihak padamu, tepat setelah _tweet_mu muncul detik itu juga server mulai bermasalah. Jadi, _tweet_mu itu belum sempat terhapus."jelas Ino berhasil membuat Sakura tertegun. Memang, Sakura sering memakai aplikasi _twitter _yang bisa membuat _tweet_nya melebihi 140 karakter. Aplikasi itu juga yang membuat Sakura berhasil membuat _tweet_ gilanya.

"Astaga! Gara-gara ini aku jadi pembicaraan di sekolah." sahut Sakura terkejut.

"Itu juga salahmu, Jidat! Kau bahkan tak mau mendengarkanku di telepon." sanggah Ino sembari menerawang.

"Aku tak tahu kau mau memberitahuku tentang ini, saat itu aku sedang khawatir dengan keadaan kakekku." ujar Sakura penuh sesal.

"Tenanglah, hanya saja ini bisa bertambah buruk."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah, kau lihat sendiri 'kan, ada 16 akun yang me-_retweet tweet_ gilamu." Sakura mengingat, sebelum dia menghapus _tweet_ konyolnya setelah sampai di kelas, Sakura sempat melihat ada 16 akun yang ternyata me-_retweet tweet_ konyolnya.

_Mei Terumi and 15 others retweeted you_

"Kau mau bilang bahwa _tweet _itu akan tersebar luas?"

"Kurang lebih seperti itu."

"Oh, bodohnya aku!"

"Tapi sungguh, _tweet_mu keren juga."

.

"Oh, jadi kau tersiksa kudiamkan begitu?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Sakura yang sedang berjalan di koridor.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. "Bicara apa kau?"

"Tak ku sangka kau cukup pandai mendramatisir." simpul Sasuke, masih dengan tampang datar andalannya.

"Hey, jangan mengejekku. Jadi kau lebih senang aku menjadi bahan ter**–**"

CUP

"Aku lebih mencintaimu." ucap Sasuke setelah ciuman singkatnya di pipi Sakura. "Maafkan aku sudah mengacuhkanmu." lanjut Sasuke mampu membuat Sakura terperangah.

Sakura yang diperlakukan seperti itu oleh kekasihnya mau tak mau, suka tak suka akhirnya merona hebat juga. Detik ini juga Sakura menarik ucapannya yang mengatakan _tweet_nya itu bisa membunuhnya, tidak juga. _Tweet_ ini justru menjadi penyelamat hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Setidaknya, Sasuke sudah menyatakan berbaikan dengannya.

.

_ HarunoSakura_

_Diacuhkan dia, lebih menyebalkan dari 27 jerawat di muka._

_Didiamkan dia, lebih membingungkan dari tersesat di labirin._

_Dijauhi dia, lebih menyakitkan dari terjatuh di dasar ngarai yang curam._

_Bertengkar dengan dia, lebih menyedihkan dari mendapat nilai 5 saat ulangan._

_Aku bersumpah demi Tuhan, aku mencintainya lebih dari apapun. Sekalipun aku dihadapkan dengan pilihan antara bernapas dan mencintainya. Aku akan menggunakan napas terakhirku untuk mengatakan, 'I love you, Sasuke'._

.

.

.

If i has to choose between loving you, and breathing

I would use my last breath to say 'I love you'

.

.

.

-The End-

* * *

**A/N: Hai readers :D Ini fic oneshoot kedua saya. Bagaimana tanggapannya? Memang ini rada terinspirasi dari fic Salmonella Typhosa-senpai yang sangat menarik dan mendapat banyak tanggapan positif dari readers. Ide ini terlintas begitu saja di pikiran saya saat saya bermain twitter. Oh ya, maaf kalau genrenya rada menyimpang. Author sempat pusing setengah mati buat penempatan genre. Oh ya, aplikasi yg dipake Sakura itu maksudnya twitlonger ya :D HAHA!**

**Sekian curhat dan bacotan yang tidak penting.**

**Mind to REVIEW?**

**Regards,**

**Qamara-chan Hyuuga**


End file.
